Way Up High
by NocturneRomanza
Summary: Is it possible for a single person to change our view of things? Even when it seems nothing matters anymore? Skylar didn't think so, and then certain pirokynetic came and proved her wrong. R&R.
1. Prologue

Please, go easy on me, this is my first Sky High story, but I'm gonna try and make it as good as I can, hope you like it. It's two in the morning and I'm dead tired, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, but the damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Way Up High

Prologue

That's it.

I just can't stand it anymore, I can't. It hurts so much, just so much, it feels like something's tearing me apart inside. I can't hold on. I just can't. I'm tired, so tired of being strong. And the thing is, I can't stop being strong, it's like some auto mechanism, I don't think I could lower my defenses even if I wanted to. It has taken me painful years to build them, and I think that by doing that, I have isolated myself from the world, I just can't feel for someone else anymore, I can't bring myself to care. I mean, I do care somewhat, but it's some cold indifferent feeling that doesn't really count. And no one even notices, I'm just that good at lying, practice makes perfect I guess.

But tonight, tonight everything is over. My life seems to have come to a stand still. And I guess it actually has. My parents died tonight. I'm alone, even more so that before. It's not like we were much of a family, but now I'm truly and utterly alone. I don't even know what I'm holding on for, maybe I should just let go.

The girl closed the lid of the laptop and stood up. The blue and red lights of the police cars reflected on the semi darkness of the room. The voices of the policemen drifted from the living room. She had convinced them she needed some time alone, but it didn't seem like it would last much longer. She could hear footsteps approaching. She turned to the window and made a decision. She climbed out using the tree that grew beside it and headed to the darkness. She gave one last look back towards the house. There was a sheet covered body laying in the pavement. No one noticed her leaving, they were much more concerned with the body.

She walked aimlessly for a while, the streets were dark and no one was around. A lamp flickered and died out nearby. A park was ahead, she headed towards it and sat in one of the swings. Crickets sang, ignorant of her pain. The moon shined in the sky, a single star was visible. A single tear shined in the darkness. And after it came many more. It was like a dam had broken.

She curled up in the swing and cried like she hadn't done in years. And suddenly, it felt as if something snapped. Pain ripped through her, and she fell from the swing. Now she truly felt like she was being ripped apart. She gripped the grass and realized it was burning, there were flames everywhere, and she realized she was on fire. But it didn't hurt, it felt almost good. But the pain was still there. She heard her clothes rip and the pain suddenly stopped. The flames were everywhere. And she was in the middle of it all, completely unharmed. She looked up and saw the policemen from her house looking at her horrified. And then everything went black.

* * *

Well, there's the prologue. Hope it's not too bad. I have to get some sleep before I pass out and drool all over my keyboard –huge yawn–.

Eevee

(for now, I just keep changing my penname)


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back, I finally got some sleep and finished chapter 1. Thank you to all that have reviewed already, I started laughing like a maniac from delight when I read them, and my mom had to come and check if I had finally lost my marbles. Which I did by the way, I just can't find the little buggers.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sky High

She woke up slowly, expecting to hear her parents' yells, only to be met with silence. She opened her eyes and blinked. Then the events from the last month came back in a rush. She sprang from the bed and looked around, she was on her new bedroom, in her new apartment. She had moved there immediately after that night. As soon as her powers came into play it was arranged for her to be transferred to some school for super kids. Apparently, the school year was about to begin and she was expected to assist. Never mind she had just been orphaned and left pretty much to fend for herself. At least her parents had left her a pretty decent sized account in the bank. Everything had gone to her possession, being an only kid and having no relatives. Thankfully, she was already 17 so the authorities had left her remain on her own, claiming who-knows-what legal crap. The term for it escaped her right now.

She just knew she was forgetting something, oh right, today was her first day at that damn school. Her senior year, great. Half an hour later she was sitting in the small kitchen wolfing down a chocolate muffin. After finishing it she went to her bedroom for her black messenger bag. She glanced at the mirror on her way out. A pale looking girl looked back at her. Flaming red hair went all the way to her waist, curling in ringlets. She lifted a hand and touched it, it used to be black, until that night. Just like her eyes used to be brown, and were now golden. She wasn't used to such an attention calling appearance. She used to just stay in the background, going unnoticed. She gave a once over to her clothes, a black skirt, black tights, combat boots, a long sleeved black shirt with a silver design, and a black hoodie. My clothes weren't so somber before either, but after all, I'm mourning.

A few minutes later I was at my bus stop. There was only one other guy there. He was pretty hot, though a little dangerous looking. His appearance screamed bad ass. But I guess, so did mine, with all the black and stuff. I was a little surprised that after all I've been through, I was standing there, thinking about someone's appearance. It seemed so surreal. Like this was all a big bad dream. And then the bus arrived. And I knew it wasn't about to get better.

Once in the bus I didn't bother answering the bus driver's cheerful greeting. I just went past him and headed directly towards the back of the bus. There was only one available seat, next to the same guy from the bus stop. I sat down and proceeded to ignore the glare he sent my way. What's his problem, anyway? I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, hot or not. He finally turned away when some seatbelts came on. Next thing I knew, the bus was on the air. I just shrugged, I was used to flying.

Once the bus landed I got off and looked around. There were kids everywhere, showing off their powers. It felt kind of weird, watching such display, when I had only come into my powers a month before. Quite a late bloomer I was told, must have something to do with my parents having been no supers.

I just ignored the crowd and went directly to the school, I don't do well with crowds. I was supposed to report to the office or something like that. Luckily for me, I stumbled upon it on my wandering. Five minutes later, Principal Powers was leading me to the gym. Unfortunately for me, the gym was crowded. All seniors were supposed to get a reassessment of their powers or something of the like. Check their progress and stuff. Apparently, I had to show my powers in front of the whole bunch of seniors and of course, the freshman, yuppie!

I went directly to the bleachers, joining to seniors, but staying as far away from them as possible. Which wasn't much, as there was only a few feet separating me from them. I ignored the speech given by Powers and then the gym teacher, some Boomer guy. In no time, the first freshman got placed. I just tuned out the whole thing. However, my solicitude was invaded by some redheaded girl wearing a lot of green. I looked up to see her beaming at me. What the hell?

''Hello, you're new, right? I'm Layla, would you like to sit with me and my friends?,'' she said cheerily.

''Um, sure, I'm Skylar,'' it couldn't hurt right?, I just shrugged and followed her.

Before I had time to think better about it, she had dragged me to a group of people, introduced us and had me settled beside her, chatting away. Surprisingly, the guy from my bus stop was there too, he didn't strike me as the type to hang out with such people. Though there were actually kind of nice. I've always been kind of a loner, but in the last month the few people skills I had, had gone down the drain. So I could only sit there while she talked.

One by one, they all passed to the front and showed their powers. Layla could control plants, Will had super strength and flight, Magenta could turn into a guinea pig, Ethan could melt, Zack could glow. Soon only Warren and I were left from our little group. Thankfully, the lunch bell rang before I could pass. I really didn't wanted to have to stand in front of the crowd. But I didn't really have a choice.

Layla dragged me with them to lunch, she got a salad while I got a sandwich. Once at the table I found myself getting a recount of the classes and teachers from everyone while I ate. The only one I hadn't heard a single word from was Warren.

The bell rang and we went back to that cursed room. Soon enough, Warren was called and I discovered he was a pyrokinetic. The only one I had seen so far. I was still entranced by the image of the flames when I heard my name being called.

''Skylar Merrigan!,'' Boomer tapped his foot impatiently while I reached the stage.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the crowd.

''Well? Power up!,'' I could tell he was getting annoyed with me, but I didn't really care, I finally shrugged and powered up, might as well get it over with.

I could feel my big dragon like wings unfurling, there were black with silver and red designs. I thought they looked cool. Then there was my long black tail, it ended in a sharp spearhead. And of course, my claws and fangs. My pupils became slits, and finally, flames started licking my hands and arms. I looked to the crowd to see everyone looking at me with shock. What? Haven't they ever seen a pair of wings? Please, do look at me like some freak, thank you very much. I snorted and a little flame flickered from my nose.

Boomer cleared his throat and declared me a hero. After which I finally got down from the stage and went to sit down with my, um, friends? Oh well.

I was received with a ''Yo! That was awesome!,'' from Zack and the others agreed eagerly.

Even if people were staring at me long after my performance and Warren was giving me a weird look, I thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all while I listened to Layla talk about how unfair the system was. Feeling lucky to have gotten such nice people as friends, as I could tell that they had already accepted me as their friend, even if they had only known me for a few hours. It was a shame I was still incapable of reciprocating such feelings openly, though for some weird reason I did felt them, maybe I do have a heart after all.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 1, I know there hasn't been much warren-action but I'll get to it, I promise! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!

Eevee


End file.
